Harry Potter and the D Gray-man
by KitKat758
Summary: Dumbledore comes across Allen, Kanda and Lavi battling a Level 4. With his help, the three Exorcists defeat the Akuma. However, Akumas have been attacking wizards, and Dumbledore wants to form an alliance with the Black Order. The three Exorcists get sent to Hogwarts as students... the same year that the Triwizard Tournament is being held. What could go wrong? Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I am extremely nervous. I hope at least one person likes this, but if not, hey, at least I tried. ;P But anyway, this fic is AU, but I'm kind of putting it as sometime after the Order meets the Level 4, and in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. It is Yullen, but there will not be any major sexual content in it (because I have obviously never written it before and do not want to start out with it). But it will mainly have "sweet" moments between Allen and Kanda (and it's Allen and Kanda, so it probably won't be too sweet, but you know… a moment's a moment). Also, a hint of LavixLenalee. But just a warning, updates WILL BE INFREQUENT. I have just started college, so I have no idea when I will ever have enough free time again to write. ;( But I hate it when a fic I love doesn't update, so I will try my best!**

**Anyway, I think that's everything…. Except the disclaimer. I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter, and I never will.**

Kanda breathed heavily. He, Allen and Lavi had been fighting the Level 4 Akuma for God knows how long, and they had basically gotten nowhere. It was extremely fast, and though Kanda was a great warrior with excellent speed and fighting capabilities, it was still very difficult to fight the Level 4. Suddenly, an oddly dressed man with a long, white beard appeared. And his weapon was… a stick.

"What the fuck?" Kanda yelled.

"You have to get out of here!" yelled Allen, who was too far away to protect the old man from the Level 4.

The bearded man, however, suddenly attacked with his "stick." What looked like sparks shot out of the "stick", and hit the Level 4.

The Akuma seemed to freeze for a moment. Then it began to move, but in a very slow manner. Fortunately, that opening was all Kanda, Allen and Lavi needed. They all attacked the Level 4, who, because he could not defend, exploded.

After everything had settled down, the strange man introduced himself to the three Exorcists.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. If I may ask, who are you three? And would you by any chance happen to know what that creature was?"

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore," said Allen, smiling politely. "My name is Allen Walker. The redhead's name is Lavi, and the girly-looking man with the ponytail is Kanda."

Lavi grinned at Dumbledore, and winked (at least, that's what he seemed to be trying to do. It was difficult to tell with the eye patch Lavi was wearing). Lavi's mischievous grin reminded Dumbledore of a certain pair of red-headed twins, and something made him think that this boy would get along with the twins quite splendidly. The Japanese man to Allen's left, Kanda, glared at the white-haired teen, and looked as if he was ready to kill the boy.

Kanda and Allen then began to argue, while Lavi attempted to calm them down. While they were yelling and threatening each other, Dumbledore got a chance to survey the teens.

Allen had white hair, which was odd for a boy his age, but not unheard of **(A/N:** **Steve Martin, for example, got white hair at a relatively young age.)** He had a scar that went through his left eye, and also had a pentagram above the eye and was attached to the scar. His left arm, which he had used to fight the creature from earlier, had returned to its normal form, although it was blackish-red in color.

Lavi wore a bandana that held his hair back, and had an eye patch over his right eye. He was taller than both Kanda and Allen, and although he seemed as if he was trying to stop the fight between the other boys, he looked as if he was actually enjoying the exchange between the two.

The last boy, Kanda, seemed like the most threatening of the three. He too was taller than Allen, and looked to be very strong. Although all three of them were handsome, he was the best looking **(A/N: Okay, he probably wouldn't that, but I would…. ****). **He glared and sneered at Allen while they were bickering, but, similar to Lavi, Allen and Kanda seemed to enjoy the verbal (and almost physical) battle they were having.

Eventually everyone was silent again, and Allen began to explain about the Akuma and the Black Order. Allen then asked what Dumbledore had been doing with the "stick." Dumbledore proceeded to explain about magic and the wizarding world, and said that Akumas had recently began to frequently attack wizards, but none of them had any information about the creatures until now.

"Do you think I could meet with Supervisor Komui? I believe it would be in both the Order and the wizards' best interest if we co-operated to defeat the Earl."

"Of course," Allen replied. "We are actually quite close to the Order, and we can take you there if you would like."

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore replied with a smile. Kanda just "Che'd" and began walking. Lavi yelled, "Wait, Yu!" Suddenly, Kanda whirled around and yelled "Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!" Lavi hid behind Allen and waited for Kanda to continue walking before springing from his hiding spot. Acting as if nothing had just happened between the two, Lavi skipped along to catch up to Kanda. Allen just sighed and shook his head. "Idiots," he mumbled, but followed the other two.

Eventually the four arrived at a tall, looming tower. As they entered the building, Dumbledore was intrigued by what he saw. There were many men and women walking through the halls wearing long brown coats.

"Allen, Lavi, Kanda! Welcome back!"

Dumbledore turned to look to see who had greeted his guides. A young woman with a pixie cut hairstyle was walking towards the three boys with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Lenalee!" Lavi yelled ecstatically before bounding forward to give the girl a hug. He blushed, seeming to realize what he had done, and quickly released her, mumbling something about not wanting to get killed by Mr. Sister Complex.

She giggled and said, "Hello Lavi. It's great to see you guys! I haven't seen you since I left for my mission a few weeks ago. Oh, who's this?" She asked, finally noticing Dumbledore, who had been standing silently behind Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

"This is Albus Dumbledore. He needs to speak with Komui," Allen explained.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lenalee said politely. "How about we take you to his office? These three need to report to him about their mission anyway."

Dumbledore agreed, and the four Exorcists took Dumbledore to Komui's office. Lavi burst through the supervisor's door and yelled, "Honey, I'm hoooooomeeee!"

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope someone out there enjoyed it. And if not, oh well. I really enjoyed writing this, and am glad that I finally worked up the courage to write and post something. It's thrilling! :D And to those who read this, please review. I would love some feedback (but please try to be nice about it! I need constructive criticism, but that doesn't mean you have to yell at me….)**

**P.S.: I decided to edit this because a kind reviewer noticed that this chapter was pretty fast paced. I hope I at least improved the story a little bit.**

******Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I have a few favorites, follows and reviews for this fic! I am so unbelievably happy! I would like to thank eradicate for being my first ever reviewer! Truly, thank you for your support and for your input. I also thought the first chapter was a little fast paced, but I just wasn't really sure how to fix it. I didn't want to explain the plots of both Harry Potter and D. Gray-man (because it gets tedious reading the explanations in fics over and over again, at least in my opinion). I just updated it a few seconds ago, so hopefully it's a little better. And Kanda is, isn't he? (Happy sigh). And DarkBlood98, thank you so much for your encouragement! I really needed it! And this chapter will be longer, just for you! :) And to the people who favorited and followed my story, I appreciate you very much! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man (thanks for reminding me….)**

A man, who Dumbledore assumed to be Supervisor Komui Lee, was asleep at a desk. Looking around the room, Dumbledore was shocked to see papers strewn everywhere. Some were even stacked almost to the ceiling. Komui's office looked as if it had been hit by a paper tornado.

Sighing, Allen walked behind the desk, and with a devious smile, whispered into Komui's ear, "Lenalee's getting married… to Lavi."

Suddenly, the man jumped into the air and grabbed onto Lenalee, screaming, "Not my precious Lenalee! And why are you marrying Lavi? WHY?" Everyone in the room sweat-dropped and Lenalee blushed beet read. Lavi, on the other hand, seemed oddly pleased for some reason. The man continued yelling and crying until Kanda finally kicked him in the face.

After composing himself, Komui smiled. "Hello. I am Komui Lee, supervisor at Black Order Headquarters. And who might you be?"

**(A/N: Everybody explains everything again. I thought I would just skip this part because hopefully everyone knows the plots of D. Gray-man and Harry Potter.)**

"I was hoping we could form an alliance to fight against the Earl. Although magic is not as effective as Innocence when fighting Akuma, wizards could still help you in this battle," Dumbledore stated confidently.

Komui nodded. "That is true. And any aid we can get would help tremendously. Do you have any conditions if we do decide to work together?"

"I do," Dumbledore said. "I would like some Exorcists at my school, Hogwarts. There are a large number of witches and wizards who attend the school, including the professors. Protecting the students and professors should be a priority, for both winning the war and protecting many lives."

Komui sat in thought for several minutes. During this time, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi stood against the wall in silence. Allen and Lavi glanced at each other solemnly, both thinking, _"If he agrees, he's going to send the three of us, isn't he."_ They then looked at Kanda, who simply looked bored. When he noticed Allen and Lavi's stares, he glared at them and turned away, annoyed. Lenalee glanced at all three boys, wondering what was going through their heads. She then shook her head in vexation, thinking, _"Boys. They're so strange sometimes."_

Finally, Komui said, "All right. I accept your conditions. I shall send Allen, Kanda and Lavi since you already know them and because they are all in or around the age of the students in the school."

Allen and Lavi looked at each other. "_I knew it_," they thought simultaneously. Kanda just looked ticked off.

Kanda didn't want to protect some stupid school that had annoying brats who could use magic and would run around everywhere. And he especially didn't want to do it with the stupid rabbit and the annoying beansprout. He sighed. Being stuck at a magic school for a year with the beansprout. "_Fan-fucking-tastic,"_ he thought wearily.

Allen glanced sideways at Kanda. The Japanese man looked pissed off, as usual. Inside, Allen was doing a happy little jig. _"An entire year at a school with Kanda. Maybe this mission won't be too bad after all…."_

*****(Five days later)*****

Allen and Lavi stood gaping at the sight before him. They were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley and were trying to take in all of the amazing sights before them. Kids holding cages with owls in them, parents walking behind their child holding cauldrons filled with books, children oohing and awing at the brooms inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, and so many more unbelievable sights and sounds. Kanda seemed to be unimpressed, but he was actually feeling the same as Allen and Lavi.

Dumbledore chuckled. It was always amusing to see the reactions on peoples' faces when they first saw Diagon Alley. The wonder and excitement on their faces was always enjoyable to witness. Even Kanda, who was trying his best to hide his wonder at the bustling and charming Alley, could not completely mask his emotions.

"This, my dear friends, is Diagon Alley. Here, you'll buy your wands, books, and other materials that you will need while at Hogwarts. If you turn out to be wizards, of course," Dumbledore said.

_(Three days ago)_

_"__So you believe that Exorcists could use magic as well as Innocence?" Komui asked incredulously._

_"__Yes," Dumbledore said. "Both magic and Innocence are similar in that only certain people can use them. Maybe we could test this theory on Allen, Kanda and Lavi since they will be accompanying me to Hogwarts."_

_"__Excellent idea, Dumbledore!" Komui exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "And if those three do end up being wizards, maybe they could better protect themselves and others from Akuma as well as help them in a battle."_

_"__My sentiments exactly," Dumbledore said, smiling._

_(End flashback)_

All three Exorcists looked at Dumbledore for a moment, then resumed looking at the Alley.

"Wow!" Allen said excitedly. "I can't believe we might have the chance to become wizards and buy some of this stuff!"

"I can't either! And how could this place and these people have gone unnoticed by the Bookman Clan?" Lavi asked in astonishment.

"Che, who gives a shit," Kanda spat. "Let's just get this over with and get out of this happy hellhole." And with that, he strode ahead into the throng of people.

"Wait! You don't know where you're going, baKanda!" Allen yelled, then chased after the Japanese man.

"Neither do you, beansprout!" Lavi yelled exasperatedly. He turned to Dumbledore and sighed heavily. "Well, I guess we have to go find them, and then we can start shopping."

"Yes. And the first place we need to go to is Ollivander's Wand Shop," said Dumbledore.

**A/N: Well, it was a little longer, at least. Sorry, I have homework to do and this is all I was able to write. But next chapter, the Handsome Trio gets their wands (I just came up with that name for them. I think it fits them pretty well)! And to show how dedicated I am (or crazy obsessed, it's however you would look at it) I am going to get on Pottermore and read all of the wand descriptions to try and find the best match for each Exorcist. I care about this story, and I want it to be the best that it can be. And it feels so incredibly good to know what is basically going to happen in a story! I know you guys probably hate not knowing what is going to happen, but since I'm writing it, I do! MUHUHAHAHA! I mean, sorry! :D**

**P.S.: I updated this chapter a little too! I mainly just added Lenalee.**

**Well, until next time (which hopefully won't be too long). Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. To my first few readers: ****I updated chapters one and two****. I tried to make the first chapter a little better, and added a few things at the end, including Lenalee. In the second chapter I mainly just added few things, but it's not as drastic a change as chapter one. Also, I would like to thank Rose as Red as Blood and VarisVaris for reviewing. Rose, thank you for the complement! And yeah, I really hate homework. I'm glad that you were able to finish yours and read mine and other's stories, though! Varis, I'm glad you like it! And to those who favorited and followed my story, I appreciate your interest in my fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter.**

Allen fought his way through the crowd of people, trying to keep Kanda in his sights. He didn't understand why people would gladly move out of the way for Kanda, but would not even consider doing so for Allen. He supposed it was because Kanda was such a tall, physically imposing man while he was a... he cringed… well, he was a beansprout, as Kanda and Lavi loved to call him. _"Damn those two and their accurate nicknames,"_ he thought darkly.

Suddenly, Allen slammed headlong into something hard. He grabbed his face and groaned, his nose pounding and his eyes watered from the pain. He looked up to see what he had run into, and found that he was looking into the face of an annoyed, pissed off, but still handsome Kanda. Allen blushed and cringed, thinking _"Ugh, why did I think that? Oh well, he's probably about to kill me anyway."_

"What the hell are you doing, beansprout? Why don't you pay attention to where you're going? That's probably how you get lost all of the time, idiot," Kanda smirked. It was then he noticed that Allen was blushing. _"Wait, why is the sprout blushing? Che, never mind. He's probably just embarrassed that I caught him following me."_ Kanda then realized that Allen was still standing very close to him, and pushed him away angrily.

Allen stumbled backwards with his hands still on his face. One of his feet caught the edge of a box, and he tripped and started to fall backwards. Allen's eyes widened in panic, and his arms flailed comically. Kanda reacted quickly and grabbed one of Allen's flailing hands. He then pulled Allen into his arms. When Allen finally realized that he was pressed against Kanda's chest with the man's arms wrapped around him, he blushed as red as a tomato.

_"__Kanda is so… warm. And he smells amazing."_ Allen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He wished that he could remain in Kanda's arms forever. He felt safe and strangely at home in Kanda's embrace.

Then, the warmth was gone. Allen opened his eyes and saw Kanda step backwards, away from him. Kanda "Che'd" and crossed his arms, looking away from the other boy. Allen looked at the ground, his face still red from the embarrassment brought on by Kanda's embrace and his thoughts about the man.

What Allen had not noticed, because of his sudden interest in the ground, was the miniscule red patch on Kanda's cheek. _"Wait, why the fuck am I blushing?!"_ Kanda wondered angrily. _"Allen is the one who should be embarrassed. He would have fallen flat on his ass in front of this entire Alley if I hadn't caught him. Just because the sprout's hand was soft and holding him felt good doesn't mean I wanted to keep him in my arms or some dumb shit like that. Che, I hate that damn beansprout."_

It was at that moment that Lavi and Dumbledore found the two Exorcists.

"Oh, Allen, Yu! We finally found you guys! Come on, we have to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop. If we're able to find a wand that reacts to us, we'll know whether we're wizards or not."

The other two Exorcists turned to look at Lavi. Lavi wondered if, by the looks on their faces, his and Dumbledore's arrival had interrupted something. _"Oh well. I'll find out what happened later,"_ he thought.

The group then proceeded to Ollivander's. They entered the store, and the three Exorcists looked around at the shop in astonishment. There were many shelves, all of which contained hundreds, possibly thousands of small boxes that varied in length. As they continued to survey the dusty shop with interest, they heard sounds coming from the back of the shop. They turned to see an old man walking towards them. He had silver eyes, but they were pale and very different than Allen's silver orbs.

"Welcome, welcome," Ollivander greeted them. "It is nice to see you again, Dumbledore. I assume these three are in need of wands? Interesting…. They seem very different than the usual customers who come to my shop."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You have no idea how right you are, Mr. Ollivander. And yes, these three are indeed in need of wands. I hope you will be able to help them?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Ollivander waved his hand and went to a desk, where he retrieved a tape measure. He turned back to the group and said, "All right, who will go first?"

Lavi quickly stepped forward and said "I will, if that's alright."

"Of course. Stand still." Ollivander then proceeded to measure Lavi. Halfway through the measurement process, Ollivander turned to one of the many shelves and began picking boxes. The three Exorcists hardly paid attention to his actions though, because they were too preoccupied with trying to figure out how the tape measure was still measuring Lavi without Ollivander's presence.

When Ollivander returned, he pulled a wand out of one of the narrow boxes. "Here, try this," and handed Lavi the wand.

Lavi held the wand in his hand uncertainly. He then looked at Ollivander questioningly.

"What are you waiting for? Give it a wave!" Ollivander said.

Lavi jumped slightly, but flicked the wand as he was told. A vase behind the desk suddenly exploded, its shards shooting everywhere.

"Well, that's no good. Here, try this one."

Lavi continued trying wands. It seemed to take hours, each wand causing something else to explode or something equally bad to occur, until finally one of the wands chose Lavi as its master.

As the wand touched Lavi's hand, he felt warmth spread through his body. A green, shimmering light erupted from the tip of the wand, illuminating the shop in a bright, glittering light.

"Ah. I see. Your wand, then, is Dogwood, 12 ½ inches, supple, with a Phoenix Feather core."

Lavi smiled at his wand. _"Interesting. I wonder why this wand chose me? Maybe I can ask Ollivander someday."_

"Alright. Who's next?" Ollivander asked expectantly.

Allen looked towards Kanda. When he saw that he had no intention of moving, Allen stepped forward. "Me, I suppose."

Once again, Ollivander used the tape measure to take Allen's measurements. Ollivander then began to pick out boxes from around the shop.

Unlike Lavi, who had to go through at least 30 wands before he found his match, Allen's wand found him almost immediately. When the wand touched his hand, it glowed a soft, silver color. Allen smiled. He knew this was the wand for him.

"So, your wand is Vine, 10 ½ inches, unbending, with a Dragon Heartstring core."

Ollivander then turned to Kanda. "Now it is your turn. If you would kindly step forward, please."

Kanda moved towards the man, and began to be measured. Ollivander once again moved around the shop gathering wands.

Kanda's wand found him fairly quickly. When Kanda held the wand, it vibrated, as if it was holding in its power, and the tip glowed a dark blue color.

"I see. Your wand is Fir, 12 inches, unyielding, with a Phoenix Feather core. Hm. All of your wands are quite interesting. I believe they will serve you well, as long as you treat them with respect."

Kanda looked at his wand with disinterest. _"Hmph. Treat this stick with respect? Why the hell would I do that? It doesn't have emotions or some shit like that."_ Suddenly, Kanda felt his wand heat to an uncomfortable temperature. He hurriedly put the wand back in its box. _"What the fuck was that?"_

"As I said," Ollivander stated solemnly, looking directly at Kanda, "treat your wand with respect, and it will serve you well. Do otherwise, and you will face the consequences."

Kanda just "Che'd" and turned his back to the man. Allen and Lavi continued observing their wands.

_"__So I am a wizard," _Allen thought. _"Will this just add more burdens? Or will it provide some relief?"_

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter! It's much longer than my other two! It was difficult to choose their wand woods and cores, by the way. I had narrowed the woods down for each person, but deciding between them was hard. But if you're interested, these were the woods I had debated between for each Exorcist (The ones with asterisks were my top choices. I looked at the descriptions of each on Pottermore):**

**Allen: Ash, Cedar*, Cypress*, Elder**, Hawthorn, Pear**, Vine***, Willow**

**Kanda: Aspen*, Blackthorn, Ebony*, Fir**, Holly**, Red Oak***

**Lavi: Beech, Dogwood**, Spruce, Sycamore, Walnut****

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I have 11 Favs, 15 Follows, and 6 Reviews! I know that may not seem like a lot to some people, but every single fav, follow and review is special to me! Thank you sooo much to everyone who likes this story! :D JaggedWing: Thank you so much! And you are so lucky! I wish I was still in 8****th****grade. :P DeeRoseWalker: It is, isn't it? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter, dang it!**

After paying Ollivander for their wands, the group left the wand shop and began shopping for their school supplies. They were all going to be fourth year students (Dumbledore said something about protecting a kid named Harry Potter… Kanda hadn't paid attention) who were transferring from a small wizarding school in another part of England. After they finished shopping, Dumbledore took them back through the entrance of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. He then handed Lavi a letter.

"Alright, each of you now has everything you need to go to Hogwarts. Here are the directions you need to get onto Platform 9 ¾ . And, unlike previous years and people, I have actually told you that you need to walk through a wall to get there. Why we never tell muggle-borns and visitors how to get onto the platform, I will never know…." **(A/N: I have always wondered why neither Hagrid nor the letter from Hogwarts told Harry how to get onto Platform 9 ¾ . Obviously he wouldn't know to just walk through a freaking wall. Thank God the Weaslys were there to save the day!)**

"Wait, we have to walk through a wall?" Lavi asked incredulously. He turned to Allen and Kanda. They were both looking as shocked as Lavi (well, not Kanda. He looked bored, but inwardly he was feeling the same as the other two).

"Yes. Do not worry, it is all explained in the letter," Dumbledore smiled warmly. He then turned solemn. "It is imperative that all of you read that letter. There is important information on an event that is going to be taking place at Hogwarts this year called the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament is extremely dangerous. I was hoping that the two of you would be willing to enter." He turned to face Kanda and Lavi. "The safety of my students is of utmost importance. If the judge who determines the champions chose either of you, I would have one less thing to worry about this year, although I would still be greatly concerned with your safety as well, of course."

Lavi nodded. "I would be willing to enter the tournament. It would help us fit in more with the other students. And if we aren't picked, we can still aid the champion if they need us, which would help ensure their safety."

Kanda sighed in aggravation. _"Great. Another thing we're being forced to do for this stupid mission."_

"Kanda? Would you be willing to enter the tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"Che, I guess. If this tournament is as dangerous as you make it seem, those brats probably wouldn't be able to do it anyway," Kanda stated bluntly.

Dumbledore smile appreciatively. Although he had not known him long, Dumbledore understood that Kanda was not the sort of person who cared about people outright. He always appeared to be strong and aloof, though he actually did care about some people.

"Wait! Why can't I enter?" Allen asked.

"Because the entrant must be 17 years or older. Now, you each have your room numbers for your stay at the Leaky Cauldron. You will leave for Hogwarts in two days. If you need anything, send me a letter by owl post. If you need immediate help with anything, just ask Tom, the innkeeper. He will be happy to help you."

"Thank you for everything, Professor Dumbledore," Allen said.

"Yeah, thanks. I can't wait to start reading my books!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly, grinning.

Kanda just nodded at Dumbledore, then started to head towards the staircase.

"Oh, one more thing!" Dumbledore said quickly. "Kanda and Lavi, since the both of you are 18, you are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Allen, unfortunately, is not 17. Therefore, he cannot fully practice any spells, since you cannot cast them. You can, however, practice the wand movements, and watch Lavi and Kanda cast the spells."

Allen grimaced and blushed slightly. He did not even need to look at Lavi or Kanda to know that they were amused. Lavi put his hand over his mouth and sniggered silently, while Kanda just sneered at Allen.

"Thanks for telling us, Professor," Allen said begrudgingly.

Dumbledore smiled at the trio before him and thought, _"They are going to make this year even more interesting than it was already going to be."_

"Well, I'll be going now. I will see you all in a few days. Good luck, and have fun!" He waved goodbye to them with a twinkle in his eyes, then left the Leaky Cauldron.

The three boys watched him as he left. Allen then turned to the other two Exorcists. "Well, I guess we should go up to our rooms. What are your room numbers?"

Lavi looked down at the keys to his room. "I have 203. What about you guys?

"I have 216. Kanda?"

"Che, why the hell should I tell you?" Kanda scoffed.

"Jeez Kanda, it was just a simple question. Or maybe you just don't know what your room number is because you can't count that high. If you need me to, I can look at your keys and show you to your room," Allen said innocently.

Lavi was desperately trying to keep his laughs silent behind Kanda's back. Kanda looked livid.

"Shut up, you damn beansprout! I can count just fine. Have you considered that maybe I don't want to tell you and the stupid rabbit where my room is so that I can have some fucking privacy? You and I both know that you and the idiot will bother me nonstop, because you two can't seem to go a single damn minute without being near me."

Allen's head tilted sideways, his face showing slight confusion. "Privacy? Why would you need privacy, Kanda? Are you doing something you shouldn't be? And Lavi and I can go a minute without being near you, by the way. Is your ego so bloated that you think you are the most important thing in our lives? If so, someone needs to bring you down a few pegs."

This argument continued as the trio went upstairs. Lavi just shook his head in amusement as the other two Exorcists continued past him down the hall. _"Hm. I never got to ask them what happened between them in Diagon Alley. I'll ask them in the morning,"_ he thought as he entered his room.

Kanda and Allen continued walking down the hall. Finally, Allen stopped before a door that had the number 216 on it. To his surprise, Kanda stopped before the door opposite him, 217. He grinned darkly. _"Hm. Maybe I'll prove Kanda right and bother him later. I wonder if I could pop by for a short visit later tonight…."_

Thrilled by this sudden plan, Allen sniggered silently and opened his door and stepped into his room. It was a nice room, with old, yet sturdy wooden furniture. He immediately felt comfortable. The room was cozy and warm, with a good fire burning in the fireplace.

_"__How nice,"_ Allen thought with a smile. _"I won't mind staying here for a few days."_

He placed his bags on a small table near the fireplace, and took out his newly purchased spell books. He decided to start reading one now, before he paid Kanda a visit. He grinned. _"Tonight is going to be fun."_

Kanda was tired. He didn't really know why. Sure, shopping for all that school shit was tiring, but he fought Akuma on a daily basis, for God's sake. A few hours of shopping shouldn't make him this tired.

He sighed. He should probably start reading one of the books he just bought for the mission, but he was just so damn _tired_.

_"__Fuck it,"_ he thought. _"I'm too tired to comprehend anything I'd read anyway. I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."_

He then proceeded to undress and take a shower. Because the sound of the shower was so loud, Kanda failed to hear his door unlock and the doorknob turn. He had no idea of what was about to happen to him.

When Allen snuck into Kanda's room, he noticed that Kanda was nowhere to be seen. That was when he heard the sound of the shower running. Allen blushed. _"Oh. I didn't know Kanda would be in the shower. Maybe I should come back after he's asleep."_

The sound of the shower ceased. Allen panicked slightly. _"Oh crap! He's going to come out here any minute! I've got to hide before he sees me!"_

Allen sprinted to the first thing he saw: Kanda's bed. The space between the bed and the floor was too narrow for Allen to fit, so he hopped under the covers and hid between the sheets. The lighting in the room was poor, so he hoped Kanda wouldn't notice the lump in his bed that was Allen. Allen had a sudden thought. _"Wait. What am I going to do when Kanda goes to bed?!"_

Kanda came out of the bathroom wearing his pajama bottoms. He was facing towards the fire, and did not notice the covers of his bed moving slightly. He also didn't notice the white head of hair and the silver eyes that were staring intently at him.

_"__Wow…" _Allen thought as he eyed Kanda's bare back. _"I've seen him without a shirt before, but right now, he looks… fantastic."_

Kanda turned around, looking down at the book in his hands. Allen stared at Kanda a few moments longer, then returned to hiding under the covers. He desperately wished that he could continue looking at Kanda forever, but he decided that hiding and living to remember this scene was better than being caught and then killed by the angry samurai.

Allen had made the right decision. The moment he finished hiding his head, Kanda looked up from the book. He set it down on the table in annoyance. _"Damn, tomorrow's going to be a long day,"_ he thought sullenly.

He sighed and headed towards the bed. Luckily, he got in on the left side of the bed instead of the right, where Allen was hiding. Kanda turned off the lamp on the nightstand and placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was turned towards Allen, whose breathing had just become sporadic.

_"__Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god,"_ Allen thought, panicked. _"Kanda is lying next to me. In bed. With no shirt on. And he is so… WARM."_ Allen shivered. The feeling of Kanda's warmth seemed to chill him to the bone. He yearned to be nearer to Kanda, to be in his strong, warm arms. Allen raised the covers to look at Kanda's face. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Kanda was beautiful. There was no other word for it. His face held no anger, or annoyance, or emotion of any kind. He simply looked peaceful.

How long Allen stared at Kanda's face, he didn't know. Allen could not look away from Kanda. Kanda's face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he did not want to miss a moment of looking at it.

While Allen had been staring at Kanda, he had unconsciously moved closer to the older boy. Kanda's warmth surrounded Allen, and Allen's yearning for Kanda was the strongest it had ever been. Allen's gaze, while traveling all over Kanda's face multiple times, kept lingering on his lips. Allen wanted desperately to close the gap between his and Kanda's lips, but something kept holding him back. He did not want to ruin Kanda's peaceful and breathtaking face by delivering a kiss that the older boy may not want. Allen wanted Kanda to be conscious if they ever kissed, and he wanted to know that Kanda did indeed want to kiss him back.

Now, while all of this was happening to Allen, Kanda was trying to get to sleep. The key word in the previous sentence was TRYING. He was not, I repeat, NOT, asleep yet. So when he decided to open his eyes for some, unknown reason, he was met not with an empty bed, but with a white haired boy, whose silver eyes were staring into his cobalt ones intently, and whose nose was almost touching his.

That was the moment that all hell broke loose.

Allen's eyes widened to unbelievable proportions and he fell backwards out of the bed. Kanda had shot up so quickly that he had gotten a terrible crick in his neck. He growled in pain, and moved to the side of the bed where Allen had fallen off. The boy was scrambling and trying to detangle himself from the covers. Unfortunately for him, he had only made it worse. He was trapped in the covers while the enraged older boy glared down at him.

"What the FUCK are you doing in here, beansprout?!" Kanda yelled furiously. Allen cringed. His face was scarlet, and he was biting his lip and looking everywhere except Kanda. He was desperately trying to come up with an excuse for his actions. The only thing that he could think of was the real reason he had come into the other Exorcist's room: to bother him. He hoped Kanda would accept that answer, and not jump to other conclusions (which most people might do, in this situation).

"I came to bother you, baKanda!" Allen shouted indignantly. His face was still flushed, but he hoped Kanda wouldn't notice because of the darkness of the room.

Kanda turned on his bedside lamp. _"Damn it."_ Allen thought. _"He'll probably notice that I'm blushing now."_

Kanda resumed staring at Allen. _"Hmph. Why is he blushing?"_ Kanda wondered. "But why the hell were you in my _bed_, beansprout? And why were you so close to me?"

Allen began to panic slightly. Why did Kanda have to ask those questions?

"Well, um, it scared you, didn't it? You didn't expect me to do anything like that to you? In that case, I succeeded in my mission to bother you! Haha!" Allen did his best to seem pleased. He wasn't lying, really. His initial intentions when he came into Kanda's room were to bother him. This was not how he had planned on doing it, however. He was worried that Kanda would see through his terrible answers and demand the whole truth. He would never tell Kanda the full truth, of course. Even if he ran out of lies he could tell Kanda, he would simply stop talking. That is how stubborn Allen was.

Kanda looked at Allen skeptically. He could tell the boy was struggling to come up with answers. Obviously, Allen was lying. But why? Kanda knew the boy well enough to know that if Allen did not want to tell someone something, he would not. Although he could beat the shit out of Allen and try to force the answers out of him, he felt that that would be a waste of his time and energy. _"Damn this stupid beansprout!"_

Kanda sighed. "You and I both know that is lie beansprout, and a shitty one. But I know you won't tell me no matter what I do to you. So just get the fuck out of my room before I beat the shit out of you."

Allen was relieved. Thank goodness for his renowned stubbornness. He was going to do as Kanda said and leave quickly before Kanda changed his mind about beating him, but he was still tangled in the cover. He looked at Kanda sheepishly.

"Um, Kanda… I could use a little help, here…."

Kanda rolled his eyes and smirked. "Che, stupid beansprout. You can't remove yourself from a measly cover? You're even more of a beansprout than I thought."

"I am not, baKanda! Now shut up and help me…."

Kanda moved around the bed and helped Allen out of the cover. Allen stood up and tried to look at dignified as he possibly could after having to have Kanda remove him from a cover.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, baKanda."

"Whatever. And I'd better not find you in my bed when I wake up in the morning, sprout," Kanda said, smirking.

Allen blushed slightly, then left with a huff. _"Damn you, Kanda. You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I'd hate your guts."_

**A/N: And there we go! Another chapter, done! And it's the longest so far! Yay! I really hoped you guys liked it. It had a lot of interaction between Allen and Kanda (which is always fun). :D Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Now I have 7 reviews, 22 followers, and 16 favs! I'm so happy! :) Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. All of you inspire me to continue writing. To Rose: Close call, indeed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter. And the info about the Triwizard Tournament that I'm going to use is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I did not create the Triwizard Tournament or the information about it. J.K. Rowling did!**

Allen woke at 9 am the next morning. He looked at his surroundings quizzically. Then he remembered where he was: The Leaky Cauldron where he, Lavi, and Kanda were staying until they left for Hogwarts tomorrow. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He was going to have to practice magic today. _"How strange. I never would have thought that I would have to practice MAGIC, of all things."_ That was when he remembered what Dumbledore had said yesterday. _"Wait. I can't even practice magic yet because I'm not 17. I can only wave the wand around."_ He growled angrily. _"Kanda and Lavi are going to have a field day with this…."_

Before he could continue wondering how Kanda and Lavi were going to torture him today, Allen's stomach gave a very loud rumble. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He was starving.

He made his way downstairs to get some breakfast. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked around and saw Lavi and Kanda sitting at a table in the corner of the dimly lit room. He made his way over to them and sat down.

"Good morning, beansprout!" Lavi greeted cheerfully. "I was wondering when you were going to come down. Yu just got here." He ducked as a sword slashed where his head was just seconds before.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled angrily. Lavi ignored him and returned his attention back to Allen.

"We just ordered. We knew you'd be hungry when you woke up, so we ordered two of everything on the menu."

"Thanks Lavi," Allen said, smiling gratefully. His stomach then growled loudly. "I really hope the food gets here soon. I'm starving!"

"I can tell, beansprout!" Lavi said, laughing.

A few minutes later, three waitresses arrived carrying mounds of platters filled with plates of food. They set the plates on the table, and eyed the three boys suspiciously.

"Can you three really eat all of this food?" One of the waitresses asked doubtfully. In response, Allen began shoving every piece of food within his reach into his mouth. He had already consumed 1/3 of the food before the waitresses could blink. The waitresses' jaws dropped. They stood watching Allen with disbelief. Lavi chuckled at the looks on the waitresses' faces, and began to eat some cereal. Kanda just calmly ate his soba (he had been pleasantly surprised to find that the Cauldron served soba).

After the three boys finished eating, they decided to go back to Lavi's room to read the letter Dumbledore gave Lavi and the others to read. They ascended the stairs and entered Lavi's room. Lavi retrieved the letter from his bag, sat down on his bed, and began reading the letter aloud.

"To Allen, Kanda, and Lavi,

As each of you know, you are going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year as fourth year students. I believe I should provide you with some detail as to why you will be fourth years instead of putting you into the year that matches your age group. The primary reason for this is because there is a student named Harry Potter, who is in his fourth year, who is in need of protection. **(A/N: Insert explanation of Voldemort, Death Eaters, what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, and how Harry was involved, here.)** I am aware that your primary goal is to protect all of the witches and wizards within Hogwarts, but as I just explained above, Harry Potter is in much more danger than the other students. I know I have already asked much from all of you, but if you could help protect him, I would be very grateful.

Now, about the Triwizard Tournament that I mentioned earlier. This tournament is being held for the first time in over a century. It was created as a friendly competition between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. One champion is selected to represent their school, and the three champions compete against each other in three magical tasks. The tournament was hosted once every five years, and each school took turns to host the tournament. The tournament was an excellent way for students from different schools and nationalities to interact with each other. However, the death toll became so high that the tournament was discontinued.

But now, the Ministry of Magic has decided that another attempt at a tournament is due. Although we have done our utmost to ensure that no student will be harmed this time around, anything is possible. If someone tries to sabotage the tournament, many lives will be in danger. That is why I would like Kanda and Lavi to put in their names to be the champion for Hogwarts. Because both of you are of age, and in shape physically and mentally, I believe that either of you would do well in the tournament.

That is the most important information that you need to know about the tournament. I hope that you now have a better understanding of why I have done what I've done, and that you accept my decisions.

Thank you all for your help,

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. Do not tell anyone about the tournament. I will reveal it to the students at Hogwarts at the welcome feast."

Lavi looked up at Allen and Kanda after he finished reading the letter. Allen looked as if he was in deep thought. Kanda had a sour look on his face.

_"__This tournament sounds dangerous. If the death toll was so high, why would they want to restart the tournament?"_ Allen wondered. He shook his head. Something about this didn't seem right. It just didn't make sense to him why they would restart the tournament so suddenly.

Kanda was pissed off again. _"Che. Why the hell do we keep being given more things to do on this mission? This Harry Potter kid had better not be an annoying, stupid little brat."_

After a few minutes of silence, Lavi finally spoke. "Wow. This tournament sounds really dangerous. It's no wonder they stopped having it. But why would they want to start it up again if so many kids died?"

Allen nodded in agreement. "That's what I was wondering. It doesn't make sense. I think something else is going on here."

"Che, that doesn't matter," Kanda scoffed. "It's the kids' own fault if they can't keep themselves alive in some stupid tournament. I don't wanna have to protect some idiotic kid. Why the fuck are we being assigned to protect him?"

"Because we have a better chance of being with him more often than any of the teachers, baKanda," Allen said.

"So? Why can't they just keep protecting him like they have been before we came along?" Kanda replied.

"They just want some added protection. He sounds like he's pretty important," Lavi said. "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about protecting Harry until we get on the train. Do you guys want to start studying?"

Allen moaned loudly. "I don't wanna study…."

"Stop whining, stupid beansprout. Nobody cares about what you want anyway," Kanda said, grabbing a book. He flipped it open to the first page and started reading.

"Shut up, baKanda," Allen muttered, but grabbed one of his books as well. When he read about the first spell in the book and how to cast it, he grabbed his wand and was about to attempt the spell when he stopped abruptly. He had just remembered (again) that he can't cast spells until he got to Hogwarts.

Lavi had looked up from his book when he saw Allen's arm suddenly come to a halt. He wondered briefly why he stopped if he was going to practice a spell, but then realized why Allen had not started casting the spell. He smiled wickedly.

"Hey Kanda," he said casually, "why don't you read this charms book so that all three of us can practice spells together?"

"Hmph. Fine," Kanda said, setting the book he had been reading down and picking up the charms book. Lavi looked at Allen out of the corner of his eye. Allen looked slightly panicked. _"This is gonna be fun,"_ Lavi thought gleefully.

"So how about we practice the first spell?" Lavi suggested. "The Summoning Charm. How about you go first, Kanda?"

"Che. Fine," Kanda said. He stood up from his chair, and pointed his wand at a book lying on a table across the room. "_Accio book!_"

Nothing happened. Allen snorted and Lavi grinned. Kanda huffed and tried again. The book still didn't move.

"You've got to concentrate, Yu," Lavi supplied in what he thought was a helpful way. Unfortunately, it did not seem helpful to Kanda.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit! This is harder than it looks," Kanda yelled angrily. He tried three more times, but the book still didn't move. As Allen looked on, smirking at the look of mixed frustration and concentration on Kanda's face, he noticed what looked like a small blotch of pink on Kanda's cheek. _"Wait. Is Kanda… _blushing_?"_ Allen wondered incredulously. _"Oh. He must be embarrassed that he can't do this spell. He's used to being able to do something when wants or needs to."_ Allen smiled. Kanda could be so funny (and cute) sometimes.

Finally, after a few more attempts, the book soared across the room and into Kanda's outstretched left hand. He smirked triumphantly. Lavi and Allen clapped excitedly.

"That was awesome, Yu! You're the first Exorcist to ever use magic!"

"Hmph. Whatever. I'm gonna practice a few more times." Kanda said.

He then proceeded to summon things from all around the room to his hand. He then stopped and turned to Lavi.

"Your turn, rabbit."

Lavi leaped happily from his chair. He then proceeded to put all of the things Kanda had summoned back to their original places, then stood in the center of the room. He turned to the book Kanda had first summoned.

"_Accio book!_"

Just like Kanda's first attempts, nothing happened. A few tries later, and the book flew to Lavi's hand. He grinned and yelled, "I did it!"

Lavi summoned other items in the room to him. Finally he stopped. He took the objects back to their original positions and turned to Allen, smiling. "Your turn Allen!"

Allen looked down at his wand sheepishly. He started turning the wand around in his hand and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that," Lavi said, smiling even wider.

Allen stared at a spot on the floor, and said, "I can't use magic outside of school."

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot," Lavi shook his head. "Silly me. Did you remember that little rule, Yu?"

"No. But I do now," Kanda smirked at Allen. "Guess the sprout won't be able to practice with us. That means he's not going to be of much use at a school for magic, is he?"

"Doesn't look like it," Lavi agreed.

"Ugh. You're going to torture me like this the entire time we're here, aren't you?" Allen groaned.

"Yep," Kanda and Lavi said, grinning.

And they did. Every time Lavi, Kanda, and Allen gathered to study that day and before they left for the train station the next day, the two older Exorcists teased Allen incessantly about his inability to use magic. Allen was relieved beyond belief when they left for the train station.

After arriving at the station, the three boys went to the platform between 9 and 10. Lavi then looked at the letter to make sure they had read the directions correctly.

"We're supposed to walk through this wall," Lavi said somberly. All three Exorcists looked at the wall cautiously.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised, should we? I mean, compared with all the stuff we read in those books, this is nothing," Allen said.

"Che. Whatever. Let's just walk through it and get on that stupid train," Kanda said.

He then turned to face the wall. He walked quickly forward, and vanished through the wall.

"Woah!" Lavi exclaimed. "He disappeared! I guess that led to the platform, after all!"

Lavi then followed by walking quickly towards the wall. He too vanished.

"It's my turn, I guess," Allen said. He strode forward and walked through the wall. He appeared on the other side, and what he saw made him gasp in astonishment. They had indeed found the platform, which was filled with people. Many of them were dressed similar to those they had seen in Diagon Alley. Others were wearing normal clothes. There were many children everywhere, some hugging their families' goodbye, others packing their things on the train.

"Stop gaping beansprout. We need to get moving so we can get a compartment on the train," Kanda snapped irritably at Allen. Allen blinked and nodded in agreement. He then followed Kanda and Lavi to the train. He didn't pay any attention to the stares he was attracting as he passed by people to get on the train. He was used to attracting attention because of his hair, scar, and arm, and he no longer cared what people thought about him.

They found an empty compartment and went inside. They put all of their suitcases in the racks, and sat down in the seats. Lavi sat across from Allen and Kanda, who were looking in opposite directions. _"Maybe I can get them to talk about what happened in Diagon Alley since we're going to be on this train for a while…."_ He thought happily.

Kanda and Allen saw Lavi give them a small smile. Both felt a terrible sense of foreboding. They did not want to be in this compartment with the junior Bookman for any long period of time. Both began trying to think of a way out of their current situation.

Kanda came up with a plan first. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be protecting some snotty kid? Shouldn't we go see where he is?"

Allen nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah, we should. We can go look for him after the train starts moving."

"You guys are right. And after we find him, we can talk to him a little bit and get to know him. Then maybe we can become his friends and follow him around easier."

Kanda and Allen sighed inwardly. They escaped from being alone with Lavi for now. But how were they going to get away from him later?

Ten minutes later, they heard a loud whistle and the train began to move. They heard people yelling goodbye to each other, and saw a large group of students waving to their families through the windows outside their compartment.

They waited until the students had returned to their own compartments before they left to look for the Boy Who Lived—Harry Potter.

**A/N: And that's it! But before I finish, I just wanted to tell you my idea for this story. So, here's what's basically going to happen: instead of just having four champions (Fleur, Krum, Cedric, and Harry), there's going to be five. I can't just get rid of Cedric or Harry; Harry because the plot of Harry Potter would be basically destroyed if I took him out, and Cedric is a key part of the Harry Potter plot as well, so I don't want to remove him from the story. So, I just decided to have five champions. But I'm not going to tell you which Exorcist I'm going to have as the champion (though you may be able to tell who my favorite character is from some previous chapters… but oh well)! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola, everyone! I finished all of my homework (for the moment), so I decided to go ahead and write this chapter! :) I also wrote it for JaggedWing, who left a very complimentary review! Thank you! And I have my reasons for picking which exorcist will be the champion, and I'll explain it after I reveal who it is. :) So, without further ado (except for the disclaimer), here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man. And I did not write some of the lines that I'm going to use in this chapter. The genius J.K. Rowling wrote them!**

As Allen, Lavi, and Kanda wandered through the train, they glanced into each compartment looking for a boy that matched Harry Potter's description. They had gone through almost every compartment when they arrived at one where a platinum blonde boy was standing at the door of one compartment with two bigger, dumb looking boys standing on either side of him. As they drew closer to the compartment, the three exorcists heard the conversation between the blonde boy and whoever was inside the compartment.

"So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…." said the blonde boy pompously.

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda looked at each other. They couldn't be talking about the Triwizard Tournament. No student was supposed to know about it yet.

"What are you talking about?" they heard a boy ask in confusion.

"_Are you going to enter?_" the blonde boy repeated impatiently. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

The three exorcists looked at each other again. The blonde boy had said Potter. One of the people he was talking to in the compartment must be Harry.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," they heard a girl's voice say testily.

The blonde boy, Malfoy, smiled gleefully. "Don't tell me you don't _know_?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even _know_? My God, _my_ father told me about it ages ago…heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry…. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley…yes…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…."

Malfoy laughed and beckoned to the two boys standing beside him. As they turned to leave, the three boys stopped in their tracks. They stared at the three exorcists in front of them in shock. Although they stared at each exorcist in turn, their stares kept returning to Allen's hair and scar.

Allen smiled pleasantly at them. "Hello. We were just exploring the train. We're transfer students, so we've never been on the Hogwarts Express before. My name is Allen Walker. The red head's name is Lavi, and the sour looking boy behind me is Kanda."

Lavi grinned. Kanda just huffed and stared at the three students, who just continued gazing at the three exorcists, dumbstruck. Finally, Malfoy pulled himself together and gave the three boys standing opposite him a dirty look.

"Why would I care to know your names? You're all freaks. Especially you," he glared at Allen, looking him up and down with a look of disgust on his face. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle. I don't want to be near these three anymore."

Malfoy stalked past the exorcists, with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind and glaring threateningly at the exorcists as they passed.

Allen sighed in annoyance. He hoped that the other students would be nicer than that pompous brat.

"Wow. What a total jerk," Lavi said casually with both his arms behind his head. "I think he's an even bigger jerk than you, Yu."

"Shut up, you damn rabbit," Kanda said grumpily, scowling at Lavi.

"Stop fighting, you two," Allen said. He turned to look back at the compartment that Malfoy had just left, and saw that three people were staring at them curiously. One was a tall red headed boy, another was a shorter, bushy-haired girl, and the last was a boy with black, messy hair and glasses. They saw that he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. They had found Harry Potter.

Lavi grinned at the three who were watching them from the compartment. "Hey!" he said gleefully, bounding forward. "I guess you heard everything that Blondie said to us, huh? He's a real piece of work."

The three students just stared at him for a moment, then smiled politely. "You have no idea," the boy, who they assumed to be Harry, said.

Allen smiled and stepped forward behind Lavi. "Well, I guess you know who we are. May we know your names?"

"Oh! Of course!" said the girl quickly. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," she said, gesturing to the two boys as she introduced them. "Would you like to come in? We could tell you about Hogwarts, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you," Allen said smiling gratefully. He turned to look at Kanda. "Come on Kanda. Don't just stand there sulking."

"Che, shut up, beansprout," Kanda scoffed, but followed Allen into the compartment.

While the mysterious boys entered their compartment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all wondering the same things: _"Who are these three? Where did they come from? They don't look like normal students. And why does the Japanese guy have a sword?! And why does the red head have an eye patch? And what's up with this kid's white hair and scar?"_

The three boys sat down opposite the three students. Lavi was still grinning, Allen smiling, and Kanda scowling. Ron smiled sheepishly, Hermione smiled politely, and Harry looked out the window awkwardly. No one spoke for a few seconds. Then Hermione broke the silence.

"So," she said brightly, "is there anything you would like to know about Hogwarts? About the classes, the teachers, the rules, or anything specific? Or would you just like some general knowledge?"

"I want to know everything," Lavi said, suddenly serious. He stared at Hermione intently, waiting for her to speak. She giggled awkwardly, and seemed surprised that Lavi still seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, you're being serious? You'd really like to know everything I know about Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Lavi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry saw Hermione give him a wide smile, and opened her mouth to speak. _"Oh no. I've got to stop her before she goes off on a tangent about Hogwarts and never stops."_

"Hey Hermione," Harry interjected before she could speak, "why don't you just let him borrow _Hogwarts, A History_? You learned basically everything you know about Hogwarts from that book. I'm sure it'd tell him everything he wants to know."

She sat in thought for a few moments. "Well, alright," she agreed eventually. "I suppose it would be okay to let you borrow it for a few days. Just make sure to give it back when you're done, alright?"

"Oh don't worry. I won't need to borrow it for very long," Lavi said, smiling.

Hermione looked at him quizzically for a moment, then shrugged and retrieved the book from her trunk. Lavi took it appreciatively and immediately started to read.

"While Lavi reads about the history of Hogwarts," Allen said, "is there anything you can tell us about what we're going to do when we get there? We're transfer students, so we don't know where we're going to sleep or anything."

"Oh yeah, you blokes haven't been sorted, have you?" Ron said in awe. "I wonder if you'll be sorted with the first years or if you'll do it after the feast."

"Sorted? What do you mean, sorted?" Allen asked curiously. Kanda just sighed. _"Great. Another surprise. Damn I hate this fucking mission. I'm going to kill Komui the next time I see him."_

"When you first arrive at Hogwarts as first years, you get sorted into your House by the Sorting Hat," Harry explained. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, which is our house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has qualities that they look for in a student. The Sorting Hat looks into the mind of the student and looks for the qualities the houses value. Whatever value you have the most of determines which house you go to. For instance, one of the qualities Gryffindor values is bravery. So if the hat sees that you are very brave, you'll most likely go to Gryffindor."

Allen nodded slowly in understanding. "I think I get it. So we'll have to be sorted when we get there?"

"Yes. You'll probably be sorted with the first years, although I'm not certain. We've never had transfer students at Hogwarts before," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess," Allen said, chuckling lightly. "What house is Malfoy in?"

"Slytherin," Ron said with a snarl. "I hope none you get put into that house. If you do, we'll never be friends."

"_Ron_!" Hermione said reproachfully. She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he can be such an idiot sometimes."

"But Hermione, Slytherin turns out the most Dark Wizards of any house! And they're mean to everyone! No one would want to be friends with them," Ron said darkly.

"Shut up, Ron. Anyway, no matter what house you get put in, I hope we can all be friends," Hermione said happily, looking at Allen, Kanda, and Lavi in turn. Lavi was still pouring over the book, which Hermione now noticed with shock that he had almost finished. Allen smiled happily back at her and said, "So do I." Kanda just glared at her and turned away with a huff.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Although these three seemed nice enough (minus Kanda), they both knew that if any of them ended up in Slytherin, their friendship would be over.

It was then that the group heard a book close and turned to look at Lavi. "Here you go. I'm finished. It was very interesting. Thanks for letting me read it."

Hermione took the book while staring at him with a blank look on her face. Harry and Ron's jaws had dropped. They were both wondering the same thing: _"Had they just met someone who was even more of a bookworm than Hermione?"_

The rest of the train ride passed quickly. The group talked amiably, and soon they were all sitting comfortably and enjoying each other's company. Kanda barely said a word for the entire train ride, which Harry, Ron and Hermione found odd, but Allen and Lavi ignored. Eventually Hermione said that they needed to change into their school robes. Allen thanked the trio for their company and the three exorcists left for their own compartment.

"Well, they were very nice, weren't they?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, they were. But I never knew Hogwarts accepted transfer students," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I didn't either," Ron said. "Well, they seemed alright. As long as they aren't Slytherins, I think we'll get along just fine."

"_Ron_!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly.

"I think that went well. They seemed to like us," Allen said as they changed in their compartment.

"Yeah, they definitely liked us," Lavi said matter-of-factly. "They weren't hard to befriend at all. They even seemed to like Yu, and he barely even said a word to them."

Lavi ducked as a sword swung at him, and resumed getting ready as if nothing had happened.

"Che, those kids are dumb. They shouldn't just accept people so easily. No wonder that brat Harry needs to be protected," Kanda spat irritably.

"Making friends with people isn't dumb," Allen replied angrily. "Well, making friends with some people…." His mind flashed back to when we was playing poker against a man with strange glasses on a train, who he later found to be Tyki Mikk. He shuddered. _"Maybe Kanda has a point…."_

"Regardless of how gullible the kid is," Lavi said, "our plan to befriend him worked. The only thing we have to worry about now is not getting into the Slytherin house. We should have asked them what qualities they have so we could have an idea of whether we would get into that house or not."

"You're right. Hopefully we won't get into that house. Our best bet would be to have at least one of us get into Gryffindor," Allen said as he sat down on the seat.

"I'm sure one of us will. We're all brave, which is a quality that the Gryffindor house values," Lavi said, sitting beside Allen.

"Whatever house we get into, our main mission is to protect everyone in that school, not just the Potter kid," Kanda said, sitting down opposite the two boys. Lavi and Allen nodded in agreement.

As the exorcists stepped off the train, they observed their surroundings through the heavy downpour of the rain. A majority of the students were rushing towards some carriages that were being pulled by strange looking, horse-like creatures. As they started to head in that direction, they heard a booming voice yell, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years! All right there, 'Arry?"

Kanda. Lavi, and Allen turned to see Harry wave towards the sound of the voice. "Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" the booming voice shouted. After following the sound of the voice, the three exorcists found that the voice belonged to a giant man with a long, fuzzy beard. He smiled at them kindly, and sudden realization dawned on his features.

"Oh! You three lads must be the transfer students Dumbledore mentioned! You lot are goin' cross the lake with the firs' years. Just be careful not to rock the boat, eh?"

The three boys nodded in agreement, and went to stand at the back of the group. They climbed aboard a boat carefully, and looked around for oars. While they were looking, they noticed that the boats had started moving of their own accord.

_"__What the fuck?!"_ Kanda thought in disbelief. _"The boats are moving on their own?"_

"This magic stuff is going to be a lot of fun," Lavi said, smirking evilly. Allen and Kanda glanced at each other, both thinking, _"We're going to have to be very careful around Lavi from now on."_

They finally arrived at the castle. They stopped in front of two giant doors inside the entrance hall. On the ride there, one kid had fallen out of his boat. Instead of being frightened, he had been excited. He kept mentioning how cool it was that something had pushed him back into the boat after he'd fallen in. Kanda clenched his teeth, his hand edging slowly toward the hilt of Mugen.

Allen saw this, and whispered, "If you even try to hurt that boy, I am going to beat the stuffing out of you."

Kanda snorted. "I'd like to see you try, beansprout."

Allen grinned wickedly. "I can prove it to you later, if you want. Dumbledore mentioned the secret room on the seventh floor that we can use for training."

"Fine," Kanda said, his hand returning to his side. _"At least I have beating the beansprout to look forward to."_

A stern looking woman came striding towards them holding a stool in one hand and an old hat in the other. She walked to the front of the group of first years and gave them a firm look.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. You are all about to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. After being sorted, you will sit at your respective house table. From that point on, you will live with your housemates for the duration of your education at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall then proceeded to explain about the House Cup. Finally, she said that it was time to enter the Great Hall to start the sorting. The doors to the Hall opened, and McGonagall, the first years, and the exorcists walked through the doorway.

Hundreds of eyes were focused on the group entering the Hall, but most were interested in the three older boys who were entering with the first years. Students were whispering and pointing at the three boys, wondering why they were with the first years. Lavi spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at one of the long tables. They were all wearing robes that had red on them, and a small Lion was emblazed on the front. They all waved at Lavi and smiled encouraging. Lavi smiled and waved back.

The group finally stopped in front of a long table where the professors and Dumbledore were sitting. Dumbledore made eye contact with the three boys, and gave the slightest nod to them in greeting. The all gave a slight nod in response.

McGonagall set the hat down on the stool. She stepped away from the stool and stood silently. The first years and the three exorcists wondered what she was doing until they saw a tear appear near the brim and the hat began to sing. **(A/N: I'm not going to put the song in here since it's so long. Sorry!)**

As the exorcists listened to the song, they heard the descriptions of each house. Lavi thought he would be put in Ravenclaw with the other clever students. Kanda knew he was going to be put in Gryffindor with the brave students. Allen was unsure of where he would be put. He seemed to match each description of the houses, and he was worried that he would be put in Slytherin, which would mean that Harry and Ron would no longer talk to him.

After the hat finished its song, everyone in the Great Hall applauded. Professor McGonagall then unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the group of first years and the three older boys. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." She then began to call out the names of the first years. Finally, she called out the first of the three exorcists to be sorted.

"Kanda, Yu!" McGonagall stated clearly. As Kanda walked forward towards the stool, the students began to whisper again. The first of the three strange boys was about to be sorted.

Kanda sat down on the stool and put the old hat on his head. When nothing happened, he began to wonder if those three brats had lied about the stupid hat. Then, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Well, isn't this interesting? I've never had the pleasure of sorting an exorcist before. And I'll sort two others after you, hm? How wonderful."_

_"__Hmph. Just shut up and sort me, you wizened, idiotic hat,"_ Kanda thought angrily.

_"__Alright, alright, calm down…"_ the hat said resignedly. _"Well, you certainly are something, aren't you? You're extremely brave and courageous, which means you would do very well in Gryffindor. You are very loyal, too, but not patient, so I don't think Hufflepuff would be the best house for you. You are smart, but you don't really fit the qualifications of Ravenclaw. You are cunning, but not as cunning as the Slytherins. Very well. Better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A roar filled the room as the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for their new comrade. Kanda "hmphed," set the hat back on the stool, and went to sit beside Hermione. Lavi and Allen looked at each other, smiling. Of course Kanda would be put in Gryffindor.

The next exorcist to be sorted was Lavi. After McGonagall called his name, Lavi skipped forward to the stool. Many students laughed at his antics. As Lavi sat down on the stool, he grinned widely at the students looking at him, and put the hat on his head.

_"__Ah, so you're the second exorcist? You're just as interesting as the first,"_ the hat said.

_"__And you're a magic talking hat. That automatically makes you interesting,"_ Lavi thought happily. _"Do you think I could study you later?"_

The hat chuckled. _"You'll have to ask Dumbledore about that. Now, to your sorting. You are incredibly intelligent. Ravenclaw would suit you well. You are very brave, as well. You are also cunning, but I suppose you should be as a Bookman. You are loyal as well as patient. However, I think you should be in…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause. Lavi set the hat down on the stool and skipped to his table. He sat down next to a group of fifth year girls, and grinned at them happily.

Allen waited patiently for his turn to be sorted. He was secretly hoping that he would be put in Gryffindor with Kanda, but he really wasn't sure what house he was going to be sorted into. _"As long as it isn't Slytherin."_

Finally, McGonagall called, "Walker, Allen!" Allen walked forward. Once again, the students began to whisper about the curious boy with white hair and the strange scar. Allen picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and waited for the hat to speak.

_"__So you're the last exorcist. Oh, what's this? It seems as if you have two minds…."_ Allen shivered slightly. The hat sensed the Noah's presence.

_"__Yeah, it's complicated…."_ Allen thought warily.

_"__Yes, I can see that. Well, I only need to look into _your_ mind to sort you. Hm. You seem to have the qualities of each house. Cunning, bravery, loyalty, and intelligence. This is going to be difficult… but you do not want to be in Slytherin? How curious. Very well then. It'd better be..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Allen sighed in relief. The Gryffindor table cheered once again as Allen went to join them. He sat down beside Kanda, and smiled at the older teen. Kanda just "Che'd" and looked back up at the sorting hat. The last student was sorted, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and carried them away.

"About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate. Kanda and Allen looked at him quizzically. Why was he just staring at his plate? Did he think food would just appear out of thin air?

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the hall. "_Tuck in_."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly. Kanda and Allen's eyes widened in shock as the once empty dishes filled magically before their eyes. The food had appeared from thin air, after all.

Allen almost cried from happiness. This was a dream come true for him. There were mounds of food everywhere, and he could have as much of it as he wanted. He grabbed every plate within his reach and shoved the food down his throat.

Kanda rolled his eyes. The damn beansprout's appetite was disgusting. It was also attracting a lot of attention. Many of the Gryffindors watched in awe as Allen devoured any food that he touched. Some students from the other houses were watching him as well. Hell, even some of the professors were watching the sprout eat.

"Hey, beansprout," Kanda whispered to Allen. "Slow down. You're attracting too much attention."

Allen looked up at Kanda questioningly, then noticed what he was talking about. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him, some with looks of disgust, some with their jaws dropped, and even a few in grudging admiration. Allen gulped guiltily, and blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly, and began to eat at a much slower pace.

When everyone had finished eating (except Hermione, who had refused to eat and was grumbling something about slave labor), Dumbledore proceeded to give his welcome speech.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What_?" Harry gasped. He looked at Fred and George, who were too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

There was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man with long grizzled, dark gray hair and a face that was covered in scars and who had a large, electric blue eye that moved independently of the other eye entered the room. He was leaning on a long staff that _clunked_ every time he walked. He headed towards the head table where he talked quietly with Dumbledore before sitting down and sniffing a sausage before eating it. His normal eye was looking at the sausages, but the blue eye was darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." The only people who clapped for the new staff member were Dumbledore and Hagrid, and they stopped quickly. Kanda saw Harry whisper something to Ron. He heard them mention the name Mad-Eye Moody, but could hear nothing else. _"Maybe these brats know more than they let on,"_ Kanda thought. _"We need to get that information out of them somehow."_

"As I was saying," Dumbledore resumed, smiling at the students, most of which were still gazing at Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" a red headed boy who was sitting next to a boy who looked exactly like him yelled loudly. Lavi laughed loudly along with most of the other students. Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah yes, a Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what the tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi did just that. Instead of hearing about the tournament for a second time, they observed their surroundings instead, including the enchanted ceiling, the candles floating above them (which reminded them of Road's candles) and the other parts of the Great Hall. Dumbledore eventually finished explaining the tournament and Kanda, Lavi and Allen started listening again.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" the Weasley twin from earlier hissed down the table enthusiastically. Other students were thinking the same thing. Some were staring raptly at Dumbledore, or were whispering fervently to their neighbors. But the Hall quieted when Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore had to raise his voice because several people had made noises of outrage at this announcement, the Weasley twins included – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below the age of 17 will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they looked at Fred and George's mutinous faces, and glanced at Allen as well. Allen lowered his eyes to the table. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

The delegations from the other schools will arrive in October and will stay with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The students all stood and began to file towards the door leading out of the Great Hall. Kanda and Allen remained beside Harry, Ron and Hermione while they were leaving so that they could lead them to their rooms.

"They can't do that!" said one of the twins, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," the other twin said stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," Kanda heard Ron say. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move. Besides, we have to show Allen and Kanda where the Gryffindor tower is."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kanda, Allen, and the twins set off for the entrance hall. The twins were debating on ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament when they seemed to notice the two strangers walking to the tower with them.

"Oh, you two are the new transfer students, right?" one of the twins said, grinning at them. "My name's George Weasley. This is my twin brother, Fred. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both too," Allen said smiling. Kanda glanced at the twins and didn't say anything.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry wondered.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…."

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though,' said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase, with Allen and Kanda following behind. As Allen had been following the others, he had steadily been growing more and more grim. Kanda looked at him questioningly.

Allen saw his glance and whispered, "I am going to get so lost in this place."

Kanda smirked at Allen. "Yeah, you are."

Allen looked up at Kanda with puppy dog eyes. "You'll help me if I get lost though, right Kanda? I mean, we should have most if not all of our classes together. So you can take me to my classes."

"Che, like Hell I'd help a beansprout like you," Kanda scoffed, doing his best not to look at Allen's adorable face.

"Please, Kanda? You wouldn't want me to get lost forever and die in this castle, would you? You know you'd miss me…."

"Why would I care if you got lost in this castle? I'd have one less annoying person to deal with. And I would not miss you, beansprout."

"You know you would, Kanda," Allen said matter-of-factly. "You would never find a sparring partner as good as me. And you wouldn't have me to fight with every day."

"Che, whatever, beansprout," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

The group had arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," said George.

The portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. A crackling fire warmed the circular room, which was full of squashy armchairs and some tables. Kanda heard Hermione whisper "_Slave labor_" again.

Before everyone headed off to their dormitory, George turned to Kanda and Allen. "So, are either of you going to enter the tournament? Or are you not old enough?"

"I'm entering," Kanda stated flatly.

"I'm not of age," Allen said, smiling slightly. "Our friend Lavi, who was sorted into Ravenclaw tonight, is going to enter, too."

"Damn. Two more people to compete against to be champion," George said, looking at Fred.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow," Hermione said, and went through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Allen and Kanda followed Harry and Ron up to the last dormitory in the tower. The exorcists had been assigned to this room, which they would be sharing with Harry, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already climbing into bed when the four boys arrived. Their trunks had been brought up, and the boys quickly changed into their pajamas. As Kanda pulled his curtain closed around his four-poster bed, he heard Ron say sleepily, "I might go in for it, you know, if Fred and George find out how to …the tournament…you never know, do you?"

"S'pose not…." Harry replied in a similar state of sleepiness.

Kanda laid his head on his pillow and sighed quietly. _"This is going to be one long ass mission."_

**A/N: Woah! This is by far the longest chapter so far! Some of the descriptions, scenes, and character's lines were taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I didn't come up with them (unfortunately). But I did change up a few things to include Allen, Kanda and Lavi. I hope you guys agree with my choice of Houses for the three exorcists. And if not, I'm sorry! Don't hate me! But I really hope you liked it. Please review, my wonderful readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ACK! I'm SO sorry! College is…stressful. And my professors have really piled on the work…. But that's enough excuses, I think. I really am sorry. :( But I'm back! :) Now to reply to my reviewers. ****JaggedWing:**** Thank you again! And I debated on putting Kanda in Slytherin, but I thought the story might be better this way. That's what I hope, at least! And I will keep doin' it for readers like you! Feel free to review whenever you want. If you don't feel like reviewing, you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you have to. Just know I appreciate you no matter what! ****VarisVaris:**** Thank you. And like I said to JaggedWing, I thought about putting Kanda in Slytherin. Thank you again, and I will try to update sooner next time! ****ARandomAuthor14:**** Thank you, I will! And here you go! ****Soral Coral:**** I also thought about putting Allen in Slytherin. However, I feel that he is incredibly brave (I mean, they all are) and selfless. I just thought he would fit into Gryffindor very well. And I explained why Kanda and Lavi are in 4****th****Year with Allen in chapters 4 & 5. I also kind of explained how they can use magic in chapter 2 (but not in too much detail). But I really appreciate your comments. I need some critique if I want to improve my writing! ****Cyrus-The-Great:**** Thank you so much! And here you go, another chapter! The last chapter was quite long, wasn't it? I'll do my best to have long chapters (but less than the last one). ****Nella Moonblood Royalle:**** Thank you! I'm really glad you like it. And there will be, I promise (but nothing too explicit… I just started writing after all!) :) ****The Phantom Devil:**** Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy it so much. It makes me so happy that someone loves my story and writing! And here is another chapter!**

**Now that this incredibly long author's note is finished….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man, and I didn't write some of the sentences the H.P. characters use. Or the scenes and scenery. J.K. Rowling did.**

"Allen. Hey, Allen. It's time to get up."

Allen groaned and rolled over onto the other side of his bed. He was so tired. He just wanted a few more hours of blissful sleep…. Couldn't they give him that, at least?

Ron stared at Allen's back in puzzlement. He'd been trying to wake Allen up for five minutes, but the white haired teen would not get up.

Kanda was just finishing putting on his Hogwarts robes when he said, "Breakfast, beansprout."

Allen shot out of bed and started changing into his robes at lightning speed. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus watched with their mouths open in shock. Kanda began walking toward the door, and Allen followed closely behind him.

"Come on guys! Let's get some endless breakfast!" Allen said excitedly as he walked out of the door. The five boys looked at each other, still in shock. How did he change so quickly? And does he love food so much that that is the only way to make him wake up? And how does Kanda know that that's the only way to wake Allen?

The five boys hurried down the stairs after Allen and Kanda. They caught up to them as they were leaving the portrait hole. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Allen ran towards the table, sat down, and immediately started filling five plates with mountains of food.

Kanda sat next to him as Allen was wolfing down his food. "Remember sprout, eat slower. We don't want people staring at you while you're eating again."

Allen swallowed and nodded. "Oh, right. I forgot."

When they were almost finished eating, Professor McGonagall gave them their schedules. Kanda and Allen had all of the same classes as Harry and Ron.

"Well, looks like you'll be able to show me around the castle after all, Kanda. We have the same schedule," Allen said to Kanda, smirking.

Kanda che'd in annoyance. "Don't get too smug, sprout. Just because we have the same schedule doesn't mean we'll walk together."

Allen frowned. "But we will walk together, and with Harry." He leaned towards Kanda and whispered, "We have to protect him, remember? Dumbledore thinks Voldemort's up to something. That's why we have the same schedule as Harry, so we'll always be with him."

"We're supposed to protect everyone here, not just one stupid kid," Kanda scoffed.

"But Harry's the most important," Allen said as they stood and followed the trio out onto the grounds towards the greenhouses.

"Che, whatever. He'd just better not be as annoying as you and the stupid rabbit."

"Shut up, baKanda." Allen said as they arrived at the greenhouse. Their lesson for the day was getting pus from disgusting plants called Bubotubers. Once, when Allen popped one swelling, the pus sailed straight for Kanda's gorgeous face. Allen caught the pus in the bottle right before it hit Kanda. The two started arguing, and would have gotten into a fight had the bell signaling the end of class not rung. The group packed up, and all of the Gryffindors headed to Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid was standing outside, next to several open wooden crates. As the Gryffindors neared, they heard an odd rattling noise, along with what sounded like small explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won't want ter miss this – Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates. One girl screamed. "_This can't be good,"_ Allen thought in exasperation.

There were about a hundred shell-less looking lobster things in each crate. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project out of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said a cold voice.

The Gryffindors turned. The Slytherins were walking toward them, Draco in the front, with Crabbe and Goyle beside him. "_I hate this kid's guts, but I have to agree. What the fuck are we going to do with these things?_" Kanda thought.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, paused for a few seconds, then said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feddin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things – I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer – I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake – just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Allen and Kanda watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed a fistful of frog liver and lowered their hands into the crates. Kanda and Allen glanced at each other and followed suit.

Ten minutes later, Dean was burned by one of the skrewts. "Eurgh! Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?" Lavender Brown yelled.

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically. "I reckon they're the males. The females got sorta sucker things on their bellies."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Harry and Ron grinned at Hagrid, who smiled back. Hagrid would love to have a pet dragon.

"At least the skrewts are small," said Ron as the group headed back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are _now_. But once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long," said Hermione.

"Well, that won't matter if they cure seasickness or something, will it?" Ron said, grinning slyly.

"I only said that to shut Malfoy up. I actually agree with him. We should stomp on them before they start attacking us all."

"Maybe they won't be too bad," Allen said as he sat down and started to slowly eat his mountain of food. "Besides, they'll probably start killing each other off soon. So there won't be so many to deal with."

Harry and Ron glanced at Allen, then looked at each other in confusion. Why would they kill each other off?

"They have a large array of weapons. That means they were made to kill. That's why they'll kill each other off. It's in their nature," Kanda stated plainly while eating a bowl of soba. Harry and Ron glanced at each other again, again in confusion. How did he know what they were thinking?

"It was obvious by the looks on your faces," Kanda said, looking up from his soba. Ron and Harry nodded, then began to quickly eat their food. They had been so preoccupied with Kanda that they did not notice that Hermione had already finished her food.

"Er – is this the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," said Hermione. "I just want to get to the library."

"_What_?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione – it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged and leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner!" and departed at high speed.

"Che. She reminds me of Lavi," said Kanda.

"Yeah. They're very similar. I wonder why she's not in Ravenclaw?" Allen said, tilting his head in thought.

"Hmph. Who gives a shit? Let's just go to class."

The four boys stood up and headed for the North Tower to attend Divination. As they entered the room, Kanda and Allen smelled perfume, and saw that the curtains were closed; the room was bathed in a dim reddish light from the lamps, which were draped with scarves and shawls. Harry and Ron sat down at a small circular table; Allen and Kanda sat at the table next to them.

"Good day," said a misty voice, which emerged from right behind Harry, making him jump. A thin woman with enormous glasses was peering down at Harry with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw him. It was Professor Trelawney.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye can see past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas… most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass… and perhaps sooner than you think…."

Her voiced had dropped to a whisper. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawney then turned to look at Allen, who smiled politely.

"You… you, too have a troubled soul. You have lost so much… and yet you are still standing strong, pushing through the pain and sorrow. My dear boy, you have gone through so many terrible things… so many…." She stared at him, her lip trembling and her eyes filled with tears. Allen smiled grimly, staying silent. Kanda just "Hmphed," crossed his arms, and looked out of the window.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, puzzled. What was Trelawney talking about? Allen never mentioned anything bad happening to him. He was so nice, and didn't seem to worry about anything.

Professor Trelawney pulled herself together and sat down in her large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. She started teaching, and she didn't mention Allen again (although she did say something about Harry being born under the baleful influence of Saturn or something). At the end of class, Trelawney gave them a pile of homework (probably because of Ron's joke about Lavender and Uranus).

As they were nearing the Great Hall, the four boys met up with Hermione and Lavi, who both had Arithmancy together. They were at the entrance hall and were lined up to enter when Malfoy started yelling to the crowd of people about how Ron's father was involved with something embarrassing that happened to Moody over the summer.

"And there's the picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry as he and Hermione were holding Ron's robes to stop him from attacking Malfoy. Although they were too preoccupied to see it, Kanda was holding Allen's robes, as well, and whispering, "Don't get into it, beansprout. This isn't our fight." Harry continued, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Lavi snickered. Kanda smirked. Allen elbowed the two of them in their stomachs.

Malfoy's face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed – Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face – he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, her heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase with his wand out and pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was silence in the entrance hall, and nobody moved but Moody. He turned to look at Harry – at least, his normal eye did; the other was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled.

"No, missed," said Harry."

"LEAVE IT THERE!" Moody shouted at Crabbe, who had just been about to pick up the ferret. Moody limped toward Crabbe, Goyle and the ferret, which gave a terrified shriek and took off toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing at the ferret, which was flown 10 feet into the air, fell to the floor, and bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," he said, continuing to bounce the ferret. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…."

"Never – do – that – again –" Moody growled, bouncing the ferret each time.

"Professor Moody!" yelled Professor McGonagall in a shocked voice.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching."

"Teach – Moody, _is that a student_?" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" said McGonagall, and transformed Draco back into a human. His faced was extremely pink in embarrassment. "We _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it, yeah. But I thought a good sharp shock –"

"We give detentions! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy stared at Moody, his eyes watering in pain and humiliation, and muttered something involving the words "my father."

"Oh yeah? You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…. Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend. I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…. Come on, you…." He seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off to the dungeons.

People began to enter the Great Hall, all of them talking excitedly, some laughing. Lavi waved goodbye to the group and joined the Ravenclaw table, where he started talking excitedly about what had just happened.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…"

Harry, Hermione, and Allen laughed. Kanda smirked. They each began filling their plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it –"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

"The Malfoy brat deserved it. He shouldn't be such a pompous ass," Kanda snapped.

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.

"You're going to the library again this evening?" said Harry, watching her.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector –"

"It's not schoolwork," she said. She was finished within five minutes (which would have been impressive if none of them had seen Allen eat) and left for the library. Fred Weasley quickly took her vacant seat.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool," said the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, sliding in next to George. "We had him this afternoon," he told Harry, Ron, Kanda, and Allen.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He _knows_, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward. Allen and Kanda looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Knows what it's like to be out there _doing_ it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

"Gives us something to look forward to, then," Harry said, slightly disappointed.

"That class sounds interesting. I bet it'll be even more so with him as our professor, don't you think, Kanda?" Allen asked, looking at his friend.

Kanda snorted. "I don't know. I like Moody though. He turns people he hates into ferrets," Kanda smirked. "Anybody who does that is my kind of person."

Allen smiled. Of course Kanda would like Moody. They were men of action. This class was going to be interesting, indeed.

**A/N: Done! Once again, sorry for the long wait. It's probably going to be awhile for the next chapter too, and for that I deeply apologize. But I WILL update again, I promise (unless something bad happens…let's hope not!). I hope you liked it!**


End file.
